Cotton (Feath)
This is Feather's OC for the Randomized Villain Trait Contest! No touches please and thank you. ' Description ''Don't cry. The pain won't last much longer. Unless I want it to..." Adorable. Pure. Soft. This tiny tribrid gives off vibrations of the purest innocence- with scales as white as midday clouds, the minty green horns and small, butterfly like wings. Cotton's underscales are the most pleasing shade of light green- minty and cool, gentle to one's eyes. She has large tea-green eyes with small flecks of white-silver, like a flurry of snowflakes against a leafy backdrop. She is built short and plump, with sweet curves and pudgy little talons- her face is still that of a very young dragonet, small, with too big eyes and ears. Even her main scales are a pleasing shade- they are white, but not striking or blinding to look at- instead a light, creamy color that looks as sweet as whipped cream. Cotton only has one trait from her SilkWing ancestry- her tiny, butterfly like wings, colored the same mint as her underscales and horns. They are light and delicate, looking too tiny for her pudgy body, though she is swift in flight. Cotton's wings, however, are not true SilkWing wings- because she hatched with them, rather than growing them with silk. Her horns and tail are shaped like a LeafWing's, and she is built like one of them- stockier than the slender SilkWings or tall, angular IceWings. She has spines like an IceWing's, though, sharp and many. Around her round little shoulders, a fluffy scarf is curled, made of some kind of animal pelt, clearly- maybe a snow marten, judging by its thick, soft white fur. Personality "I didn't want to wake her that morning... so I went outside to watch the butterflies... and when I got back- she was like this!"- ''Cotton about Mistress Mink's death As Cotton bounces about, her big eyes bright, she looks like any other dragonet. Sure, a lot cuter than the average dragonet, but the same at her core- sweet, naive, untouched by the harmful darkness of the world. But this could not be more wrong. Cotton is no ordinary dragonet- she is nothing like she appears. Coldness runs in her veins, a hunger for... blood. This is the strangest thing about Cotton- she has no reason to kill. She has no revenge to take out on any of these dragons, nothing to gain. So why is she a murderer? Cotton herself would simply shrug and skip away at the query, but the most likely reason is that she enjoys it. That she enjoys the kill, enjoys fooling everybody, enjoys the feeling of power she gets as she murders her victim, watches them take their last gasping, desperate breath. Sometimes, Cotton does odd, little creepy things that older dragons try to ignore, even when it's unsettling. Her habit of creeping up on bird nests with her cat in hand, just so she can watch the baby birds panic, and try to fly away only to smash into crumpled heaps on the ground... that's considered a little odd. Also the fact that other dragonets her age refuse to play with her is a red flag- maybe because they can still sense the blood on her, or feel something coming off of Cotton that no adults seem able to pick up.Because, why would they be afraid of what appears to be a gentle, sweet dragonet who never steps one claw out of line? Aha, but Cotton does have a few weaknesses- mainly her vanity. She will stop and look at her reflection often, checking to see if she looks cute enough. She will constantly fluff up her scarf, practice her innocent face in the mirror, do things of that sort. And... seeing as Cotton is so small, do defenseless... so many dragons underestimate her. They take no notice of the red color she has on her claws every time she comes back after following a butterfly, as she says. They take no notice of the way any dragons the little orphan has taken refuge with have died suddenly, and violently, at that. Or of the malicious little giggles that reverberate from her room in the wee hours of the night. History ''"Oh, a lollipop! Thank you!" Cotton was hatched in Possibility, with parents who were supposedly dead. An elderly HiveWing took in the little egg, caring for it like his own- he held it and sheltered it during bad weather, tucked it under his wing while he slept, and, in his creaky old voice sang loving hymns to it while rain fell in the background. Mite loved the unhatched dragonet with his whole heart- the old dragon had nothing to live for until he found this tiny white egg, and now it was his whole world. Then, early one morning, as Mite sipped his coffee and scanned his favorite history scroll, the egg hatched. He rejoiced the beautiful dragonet- he held her close to his chest. The granddaughter he never had. He was immediately reminded of his lost love, Cottonwood, and promptly named the dragonet after her. Cotton, his tiny child. He vowed to protect her always, to never lose her the way he'd lost Cottonwood and their sons. The next year passed quick- Mite adored Cotton, and took her everywhere with him. They explored the world together, him and her. He gave Cotton her most prized belonging, a little white kitten named Fluff. But one day, Mite became ill- right before Cotton's second hatching day. The old HiveWing died a few days later after being diagnosed with a rather intense case of the Crane Flu- a deadly disease believed to be started by a MudWing named Crane. At his funeral, Cotton was subdued- everyone doted on the dragonet, cuddling her and giving her sweets in an attempt to distract her. They assumed she must be grieving Mite, but everyone found it odd that the dragonet didn't cry, or even look particularly sad. Instead, she stared at the body of Mite in his casket with big eyes, looking almost fascinated. A friend of Mite's reported that Cotton was being "utterly creepy"- she said the one year old dragonet had stood, breathing deeply over Mite's body, as if taking in the scent- and then, had simply eaten her sweets with a lightly bored expression when she was asked to move. However, that same friend of Mite's decided to take Cotton in- as a tribute to Mite, knowing that it's what he would have wanted. The old MudWing, who was rather well-to-do, made Cotton a room in her home and tried to make the dragonet comfortable. That night, as she curled up in her new bed, Cotton found herself thinking about Mite's body- the way it had lay so still, so cold and limp. She had even reached out to touch him, and now she remembered the funny little shudder of joy that went up her spine at the cool, lifeless scales. A thought went through her small head. I want to feel that again! So she crept out of her bed, picked up the candle on her bedside table, and crept into Mistress Mink's bedroom. She had lifted the candle to the snoring MudWing's body, even prodded her a bit. She felt disappointed that she was breathing- and her scales were perfectly warm. With a sigh, Cotton turned to leave. Until she thought of something. Even if Mistress Mink wasn't dead just then... couldn't Cotton make her dead? A smile crossed her face, and she gave her pudgy talons a little clap. She knew exactly what to do. ---- The next day, knowing full well what she had done, Cotton snuck outside and went into the market. She used the coins Mistress Mink had given her the night before to buy herself a bag of candy, and strolled the streets of possibility with her kitten, Fluff, meowing at her heels. It was a good day- the sun was shining on her scales, she had a lollipop in her claws, and she still was feeling the thrill of killing Mistress Mink. Nothing could be better. From that day, Cotton has gone from home to home- almost always, whoever's taken her in this time turns up dead, or a family member or a friend of theirs does. Nobody has yet suspected Cotton, who's now nearly three years old, of the murders- they only see her as the young dragonet who's seen oh-so-much tragedy... Relationships "Mistress Minky, are you ready to be dead?" '''Mite- Cotton only remembers him as a fascinating body in a casket- the first death she saw. She does not seem to remember the love he showed her, the kindness. And how the HiveWing's heart would break into a shattered mess if he found out what his little Cotton has turned into... Mistress Mink- Cotton sees her as only her first victim, the dragon who gave her the love of the kill. She has been noted to act especially sad when Mink is brought up... but this is most likely because she wishes that "the fun time" of killing her wasn't over. She often draws cute, little dragonet pictures of Mistress Mink, always with a small sketch of Cotton near her, grinning broadly, displaying sharp fangs. Violet- Cotton can tell Vi despises her- and it sort of makes her gleeful. Violet's death, Cotton has already decided, will be a fun one. After all, she's never killed another dragonet before. Trivia "Heehee..." She adores cats. It is unknown whether or not she has any kind of mental disorder or not. She's violent and murderous for no reason other than enjoying it. Likes watching things suffer. Major sweet tooth, though I suspect this might have something to do with her eating candy at Mite's funeral, and therefore associated sugar with the event, which she rather enjoyed. She was originally going to be a lot older, but I found myself picturing a pretty young dragonet. Cotton is currently living with a RainWing couple and their son in Sanctuary, and they haven't died quite yet. She's also going to a school in the town... where Violet attends. Category:Females Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing) Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:IceWings Category:SilkWings Category:LeafWings Category:Hybrids